How Great You Are
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: Just a cute Jagan bromance where James comforts Logan when he has self esteem issues.  I don't own BTR.


**Just a little Jagan bromace for all you guys! I've been really into these random one-shots lately. Anyway, hope this isn't confusing, and sorry if it's not good. Like I said, it just sort of came to me. **

_**BTW**_**: **_**Logie and Loge **_**are two different things. And then there's Loges, so no, I'm not typoing all over the place.**

It was one of those rare nights when all four boys weren't together. James had wanted to watch "Miracle", and at the first mention of the movie, Kendall land Carlos had made a break for the door. Now, Logan and James were sitting on 2J's bright, orange sofa, Logan being the only one of James's friends willing to suffer through the film as he quoted the whole thing.

James was sprawled out on the couch, totally immersed in movie. About halfway through, he tore his eyes away from the screen to take a glance at Logan. The shorter boy had brought his knees up to his chest and was biting his lower lip. He was staring at the TV, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere.

James sighed, reluctant to turn off his favorite movie, but he snagged the remote, hitting the power button regardless. The screen went black, and Logan shot him a confused look.

"Why'd you turn it off?" he asked, knowing James didn't just stop "Miracle" for nothing. The taller boy shifted to face him, absorbing Logan's dark brown eyes with his own.

"What's bugging you?" James questioned, knowing Logan's body language well enough to figure out _something _was wrong.

"Nothing," Logan obviously lied, "Life is good. Why? Is something bugging _you_?" James crossed his arms. Talking with Logan was practically impossible, and that was something James _hated. _ He couldn't stand the idea of _his_ Logie not being comfortable or open with him. Logan knew he could trust him, he knew he could trust all of them, so why didn't he?

"Logie, we are not talking about anything else until we talk about you," he said firmly. With Logan, it was best to make him understand he was trapped in the conversation, or else he'd somehow find a way to weasel himself out. The shorter boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and James watched, letting his stare chip away at the wall Logan had put up between them. There was a pause as Logan wavered, trying to decide if he'd keep lying or admit there was a problem. He sighed.

"But I don't _wanna_ talk about it," Logan relented, finally giving in to the fact that something was up.

"Why not, Loge? I'm right here!" James exclaimed, taking a protective grip on the younger boy's ankles. Logan's focus fell to James's hands. "Why won't you talk to me?" he asked quietly, almost sounding desperate. Logan chewed on his lower lip.

"It's _cause_ it's you." James's heart fell. Logan must have seen the hurt in his eyes because he continued on, speaking quickly, "No, not like that, just- I can't-," he fumbled over his words, "You just... wouldn't get it."

"But I could try! Let me know what's going on, Logan. You know how we always say you can tell us stuff?" James asked, and Logan nodded reluctantly. "Well, we need to change that to we _want _you to tell us stuff, okay?" Logan looked at him timidly, and James nearly banged his head against the wall in frustration.

"I don't know..." Logan trailed off.

"Loges," James started, exasperated. "Just come out with it." The shorter boy blushed.

"It's just that, you're gonna thing I'm being a girl, but..." he took a breath, "sometimes I don't understand why you guys hand out with me." He gave a little shrug, trying to shove it off as no big deal, but James saw right throw it. What he didn't get, was why Logan would feel that way.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, lost. Logan's ears reddened.

"Well, you guys are all so much better than me," he blurted out. James stared at him incredulously. When he didn't say anything, Logan babbled on, flustered, "I mean, you're all so much better at hockey and sports, and everybody likes you, and you never get bullied," he said the next part under his breath, "and so much better looking." His voice was almost inaudible, but James still heard him loud and clear. He shook his head, breaking out of his shock.

"Logie... How long have you felt like that?" James asked, stomach knotting in worry. He hated the idea of Logan thinking he was better than him. Actually, he hated the idea of Logan thinking _anyone_ was better than him. The shorter boy ducked his head, hopelessly embarrassed at this point. At least he couldn't sink any lower.

"Since I met you," he whispered. James felt like someone had slapped him. He'd met Logan in pre-K. How could he possibly have been feeling like this for that long without him hearing about it.

"Why didn't you say anything until now?" James asked, his mind creating his own, personal deafening roar with all the questions swimming around in it.

"Cause I was scared if I said anything, you'd tell me that I was right." He looked up at James, tears pooling in his eyes. "And I _really _didn't want to be right." James scooted over and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders. He cursed inwardly, wishing he was Kendall. The leader always knew what to do in situations like these, where James was practically hopeless.

"Logan, you're awesome!" he said earnestly, but knew it was a weak compliment. Truthfully, James didn't have much experience with this kind of thing. All of his friends had healthy egos; meanwhile, Logan's seemed to be nonexistent. He struggled for words. "Logie, you're good at everything you do!" That caught his attention. Logan looked him in the eyes as James continued, but the tears were still there, threatening to fall. "I mean, who's the fastest on the ice?" he asked, and Logan dipped his head, hiding his pride. "That's right, you are. In fact," James said, mulling it over, "you're also the fastest runner of all four of us. It's probably you're sexy sprinter's build," he mused, emoting a chuckle from Logan. "Plus," he continued, on a roll, "you're practically a genius. You've never gotten less than a 100% in your _life!_ Plus, where would be be if you weren't there to make sure our plans worked out right?"

"In the hospital," Logan murmured, and James gave him a playful nudge in the ribs.

"Exactly," he agreed, smiling at the grin pulling on Logan's lips. "And who's the only one who actually understood musical theory back when we were learning it in that awful chorus class with Jenny Tinkler?" Logan laughed out right, remembering all the times they'd been pushed off the risers and hit in the head. James practically beamed. "It was you! We wouldn't have even made it here in LA if it wasn't for you teaching us back in the days." Logan bit his lip, trying to hide his happy smile. James was feeling good. "Plus you look-" a loud sigh cut him off. He looked at Logan, whose face was void of all happiness.

"Ugh, I was hoping you missed that one," he said with a frown. James looked at him crooked.

"Why?" he asked, confused as to why Logan wouldn't talk about it.

"Cause," he sat up, letting James's arm fall of his shoulders, "James, I mean this in the non-gayest way possible, but you're really attractive. You, Kendall, and Carlos all are, and I'm just... your Logie. No one girl likes me, all the guys make fun of me, and the mirror and I aren't exactly best friends." James raised his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me?" James asked seriously. A curt shake of the head from Logan told him he wasn't. "Logan, also in the non-gayest way possible, you're, like, ridiculously good looking! I mean, even if no girls are crushing on you, it doesn't mean that it's not easy to get them to go on a date with you. Trust me, for a man who knows the ladies, you're a _catch."_ Logan punched him playfully, craving some manliness.

"Liar." James rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, maybe they think you're a little nerdy, but so what? I don't, and Kendall and Carlos don't, and that's all that should matter." Logan blushed. "And honestly, you and the mirror should be close friends, cause I know for a fact it likes you. After all, we talk _all_ the time," James joked, going for a laugh. He got one.

"You're such a girl," Logan said, shoving him and acting annoyed, but his smile gave him away. James pushed him back.

"You're just jealous of how deep I am," James reasoned, feigning immodesty. "I actually am pretty fantastic."

"Yep," Logan agreed. "And girly."

"Jealous!" James sang.

And it wasn't long before they ended up wrestling on the floor. When Kendall and Carlos walked in later, feeling a little guilty for ditching them during "Miracle", they were still at it. The two gave each other shrugs and jumped in. Soon they became a tangled mess on the ground, bending awkwardly with video game controllers in hand and playing an _epic _game of Mario Kart. Every now and then, Logan would shoot James a grateful glance, and the taller boy would smile back, happy to make his best friend understand how great he truly was.

**Guys, I loved writing this so much, I could DIE, actually. I know. I should seriously work on my multichapters, but I CAN'T HELP IT!**


End file.
